Big Brother Gabriel
by mybabytheimpala
Summary: Kind of what the title says, Gabriel being a big brother. Mentions of Lucifer and Uriel.


Gabriel sighed, watching his little brother storm away from his. All he has tried to do was fix his hair, give him some candy, that's what good big brother did, right? He didn't understand why his brother refused to be fussed over. Hell, Lucifer had fussed over him and Gabriel had not complained one bit. That might be due to the fact that he had known better than to argue with him, even if he himself thought it was dumb. Gabriel frowned, running his fingers through his long bangs, sweeping them back as the golden protrusions on his back fluttered slightly in the wind. His young brother sat down in the soft green grass, watching a special needs man fly a kite, the young angels bright blue eyes catching in the sunlight, his black and smoky wings settling.

Even though he gave him a hard time, the archangel couldn't help but smile fondly at the younger man, watching wisps of his hair catch in the wind like the little kite above their heads.

"Castiel!" He tried calling to him, the only response he could tell was a set of his shoulders and his wings stopping in movement of the wind. Gabriel knew he should go over there, fetch his brother and bring him back home or possibly even stay with him maybe talk. However the elder son made no move to go to him, instead he hid himself from view. If Castiel wanted to be alone with his thoughts, that was fine by him. However when Michael, his eldest brother, gives him the order 'not to let him out of his sight,' 'make sure he's protected,' and even going as far to say 'father has plans for him,' well... Gabriel knew that he was not to mess this up. As long as Castiel thought he was alone, and was happy with the fake alone time, well what you don't know won't kill you, right?

Castiel tentatively put his hands down, using the leverage to turn around to where Gabriel was now hidden from view. The younger smiled, his face all but lighting up when he did so. Gabriel couldn't help it when his face split into a massive grin, Castiels smiles were rare, his laughter even harder to come by. As Castiel turned back around and looked into the sky Gabriel couldn't help but remember a time where he and Uriel had made a contest to see who could get either Michael or Castiel to laugh, and whomever won would be deemed the funniest angel in all of Garrison. That seemed like ages ago, and he could still remember the way Castiel had thrown his head back in laughter, his cackling echoing through the clearing. When it had burst from him it was almost as if the air shimmered where his voice has hit.

The guardian sighed. He couldn't help but feel as though his Cas had been forced to grown up too soon, never experiencing _fun_. Whenever he tried to show the young man he was shot down, even if it was a tiny little thing he tried to do. Castiel was a full grown angel, and although Gabriel knew that, even _acknowledged that_, he couldn't help but see the little boy he knew from hundreds- or was it thousands- of years ago. Gabriel got as close as he dared, about five feet away and watched as the dark haired boy laid in the grass, his eyes fluttering closed softly, his face relaxing. It was a much better look for him than the normally hard, intense expression he normally wore. Just by looking you could tell he was drained, in more than one way. Emotionally physically, and even spiritually. You could see it in the creases in his forehead, and eyes. There was a presence of a frown, now expelled with his relaxation. He sprawled his wings out, lounging in the warm sun, black feathers coming just inches away from Gabriel own golden ones.

Gabriel smiled down at his little brother, shoving a hand in his pocket. He pulled out a red lollipop, crouching down next to the man, a devious smile tugging at his lips. The angel sighed blow him, Gabriel taking his opportunity and pushing the lollipop past his lips and into his mouth, jumping back in time to miss getting a head butt from Castiel as he shot up, his eyes wild in confusion. Gabriel grinned as his younger brother took the candy out of his mouth by the stick, grabbing a little paper that hung off the end of it between his fingers. He sighed at the note, reading it to himself under his breath.

"'Eat it Cas, love Gabriel'..."

And there it was again, that laughter that he loved so much, echoing through the field.


End file.
